1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of 3,5-disubstituted-4-hydroxybenzyl derivatives useful for stabilizing polyolefins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,962,531, 3,043,774 and 3,208,859, T. H. Coffield described compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, R.sub.2 is an alkyl group containing from 3 to 12 carbon atoms which is branched on the alpha carbon atom, R.sub.3 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, and alkaryl and ##STR4## and R.sub.4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, and alkaryl. These compounds are useful as antioxidants for organic materials.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,571 and 2,954,345, A. H. Filbey described compounds of the general formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 is an alkyl group containing from 3 to 8 carbon atoms and is branched on the alpha carbon atom, R.sub.2 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and R.sub.3 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl and alkenyl. These compounds are useful as antioxidants for organic materials.